Three Hundred Years
by J. Maria
Summary: You never forget the boy who gave you your first kiss. Especially if he's the ghost who saved your life.
1. The Girl in Question

Title: Three Hundred Years  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: NCIS is owned by Bellasario, Hocus Pocus is owned by Disney.  
Summary: You never forget the boy who gave you your first kiss. Especially if he's the ghost who saved your life.  
Words: 484  
A/N: The idea hit me while I was straightening bottles of shampoo and half awake.

**__**

Three Hundred Years

_The Girl In Question_

Danielle Dennison loved living in Salem. She had since they'd moved here when she was a kid. She loved everything about it. She loved the people she'd grown up with, the house she lived in, the old graveyards. Dani took a deep breath of the rich autumn air and sighed. She couldn't imagine ever leaving the town she loved so dearly.

And then she saw him. At first she thought her eyes were playing a trick on her. He was dead, after all. He'd died trying to save her. So there was no possible way he could be standing across the street with a pretty brunette woman and good-looking older man. Besides, he'd been sixteen the last time shed seen him, and that was almost seventeen years ago. But it looked just like him.

She wasn't sure what got her out of her seat at the little coffee place she'd been enjoying the warm autumn afternoon in. Nor could she remember even sprinting across the two-lane road to where he was standing.

And she'd definitely taken all leave of her senses as she politely tapped him on the shoulder. His brows scrunched together adorably as she yanked him forward and planted a proper first kiss on his lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt the rightness in the kiss, her heart thudding in her chest. A voice cleared behind them, jarring the perfect moment.

Dani leaned back slightly, knowing that it wasn't _him_, but part of her wishing it was Binx. She gave him a small smile, as she slowly pulled back. She wasn't even sure what compelled her to say it.

"Thachery Binx, what took thee so long?" Dani shook her head. "Sorry. You reminded me of - I - I gotta go."

And for not the first time in her life, Dani ran to the old cemetery. Her knees hit the ground as she found herself in front of Binx and Emily's graves. She cried, the first time in years as she remembered the pain of his true death, of that bittersweet kiss he'd laid on her cheek. Binx had been the first boy to kiss her, and when she'd seen the spitting image of him the little girl inside of her had just reacted.

He wasn't Binx. He didn't know her or love her the way Binx had. She was still laying on Binx's grave when her brother Max found her two hours later.

"I thought I might find you here," her older brother smiled down at her, rubbing his hand across her back.

"Max? Is everything okay? Are Mom and Dad - Alison and the babies?" Dani jerked up, panic in her eyes.

"Everybody's fine."

"Then why are you looking for me?" she frowned as he helped her to her feet.

"You wanna tell me why two NCIS agents came looking for you about twenty minutes ago?"

"NCIS? What's that?"


	2. Spitting Image

Title: Three Hundred Years  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: NCIS is owned by Bellasario, Hocus Pocus is owned by Disney.  
Summary: You never forget the boy who gave you your first kiss. Especially if he's the ghost who saved your life.  
Words: 2,034  
A/N: I have loved Sean Murray since Hocus Pocus. I actually squeed the first time I made the connection between human!Binx and my loveable McGee.

**__**

Three Hundred Years

_Spitting Image_

NCIS Agent Timothy McGee stared dumbfounded as the pretty woman ran away from him. Not that it was something new. Gorgeous looking suspects ran from him all the time. Of course not all of them babbled out a weird name, kissed them, and then ran away. He really hoped that Tony never learned of this, but from the look on both Ziva and Gibbs faces, he had a sinking feeling that everybody would know about this.

Ziva would blab just so she could rub in the fact that Tony, who'd chosen to go with the hot sports car back to Abby's make-shift lab while McGee got kissed by a random person. Gibbs would want to know who the girl was, who she thought McGee was, and if it was connected to their current case at all.

"I - I don't know what that was, boss," Tim couldn't help but blush a little at the eagle eye stare of his former Marine Sniper boss. "I've never been to Salem."

"You sure about that?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs just continued to stare at him.

"Uh, maybe once or twice when I was a kid. But -"

Thankfully, he was cut off by the buzz of Gibbs cell phone. When he was sure that neither Ziva or Gibbs were watching, he gently pressed his fingers to his lips. He barely noticed the odd looks both of his colleagues were giving him.

"Something is not right, Gibbs," Ziva frowned at McGee's back.

"Ya think? Get DiNozzo away from the car and look up that name the girl mentioned. Don't distract Abby. I need her focused on the case, not on McGee's love life."

"Got it."

"McGee, you're with me."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Right behind you, boss."

* * *

Tony was tossing a ball against the wall of the lab Abby had acquired, bored out of his skull. The flashiness of the hot rod had been short lived. And to be honest, he could be pestering Ziva and McGee, and you know, solving the case.

Which is why he perked up like an abandoned puppy the minute Ziva pushed her way through the doors.

"What's up?"

"A tail Gibbs would like us to pursue."

"Who does he want us to tail? The wife? I knew it, it's always the wife."

"Not unless the wife is guy, Tony," Abby snorted from the computer.

"Its an unrelated angle," Ziva answered. "A different route."

"A _trail_?" Tony frowned at her.

"Yes," Ziva muttered. "One that I cannot divulge."

"Why not?" Abby whipped around in her chair, Ziva's allusiveness drawing the Goth's attention away from her tests.

"Nothing, a name that came up in the investigation."

"Then why didn't Gibbs tell you to give it to _me_?"

"We can do our own footwork -"

"Legwork," Tony corrected.

"Either one works, Tony," Abby rolled her eyes.

"Besides, you are needed to run the tests here."

"Has Gibbs never heard of multi-tasking? Cause I'm fairly good at it."

"Abby, it's not a matter of you being good - its a matter of priority," Ziva sighed. "The case is high priority, this is not."

"Then why is Gibbs pulling _two _of you off to do it?" Abby glared at them before the beep of her computers drew her back. "Whatever. I'll find out what it is anyway. I have ways of making Tony talk."

"Me? Why do you have ways of making me talk? I'm not the one being all super-secret about it!"

"Perhaps it is because I was trained by Mossad?"

"You can't keep using that tired old line, Ziva," Tony made a face at her. "No, seriously, why is it always me?"

"Its not always you, sometimes its McGee, but he's not here, so it falls to you to be the informant," Abby gave him a quick grin.

"I do not gossip or inform. I speculate...out loud sometimes."

"And you will inevitably 'speculate' to Palmer, who'll blurt it out to Ducky, who will share it with me if I ask nicely," Abby turned away from them again.

After grumbling for a few minutes, Tony reluctantly followed Ziva out of the building. He barely waited until she was - reluctantly - in the passenger seat before pestering her.

"What was that all about back there?"

"A strange woman came up to McGee and kissed him."

"Funny," Tony laughed. "For a second I almost thought you said _McGee_. Surely you meant Gibbs or even yourself."

"She called McGee an odd name -"

"What a shock there."

"Thackery Binx."

"And what does that have to do with our dead Marine?"

"That is what Gibbs would like us to find out."

After much bickering, they pulled into the lot for the Adams Public Library. Abby wouldn't be able to hack into their phones and trace their search that way. After flashing their credentials to the elderly librarian, they made their way over to the bank of computers. Tony henpecked the name into the search engine and waited.

"I am not sure you spelled it right," Ziva muttered.

"You're looking up the Sanderson Sisters legend?"

Both agents turned around at the dark haired man with glasses. He looked to be in his early thirties and wore a librarian's badge on his chest.

"Uh, come again?" Tony frowned at the man.

"Thackary Binx and the Sanderson sisters?" the librarian motioned to the screen. "Mrs. Applebaum said you were federal agents. What are federal agents doing looking into an old town legend?"

"This Thackery Binx is part of a local legend?" Ziva shared a confused look with Tony.

"Yeah, everyone knows it. There's a museum and a memorial park dedicated to them." The librarian frowned at them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really, Mr... ?"

"Ernie. Ernie Ingalls."

"Wow, your parents must have -" Tony cut himself off, realizing he was just about to insult their one good lead.

"Hated me? Yeah, I know," Ernie rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the computer won't tell you anything. Just the basics, really."

"Is this the part where you suggest who might tell us _more_ than just the basics?" Tony asked after a moment of drawn out silence.

"The Dennisons. Dani's devoted half her life to getting the Binx park up and running. Started fundraising for it when she was eight. Max and his wife Alison own the Sanderson Museum."

"This Dani would not be about my height with light brown hair and frequent the coffee shop on Fifth and Butcherson?"

"Yeah. Dani's always there this time of day. She finishes her work at the animal shelter and stops there before doing the afternoon city tours of the graveyards and hanging grounds," Ernie seemed to put two and two together. "What did the brat do now? Everybody knows you're in town investigating that Marine's death. Dani's got nothing to do with that guy, and besides he was married."

"We can't discuss the findings of an ongoing investigation, more than to say Ms. Dennison is a person of interest at this time." Tony cleared his throat. "Do you know where we might find her now?"

"Probably Max and Alison's place. She watches her nieces sometimes for them. I'm telling you, Dani was not involved in that guys death. She may be a know-it-all brat who thinks she owns the town on occasion, but she doesn't mess with married men. Hell, she's lived like a nun since she left for college."

"Then you are a _close_ friend of Ms. Dennison?" Ziva crossed her own arms, her eyes narrowing.

"I have been since '93 when she and her brother Max pulled me out of a cage over a boiling vat of water," Ernie snapped, a bit of a lisp in his voice as he got more agitated. "She's like a kid sister to me and our friend Jay."

"Can we have that address?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were in front of a clapboard house painted a sunny yellow. Riding toys were strewn across the yard, and two little girls were playing with dolls on the front porch.

"Ugh, kid alert," Tony winced a bit as the two dark blonde girls clapped eyes on him.

"Whaddya want?" the older of the girls glowered at him, standing in front of her little sister.

"Hi there, sweetheart, is your mommy or daddy home?" Tony smiled down at them.

"Ma! There's a creepy old dude out here!" the girl shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Emily, what did I tell you -" a pretty blonde woman in her early thirties rushed out the door, a chubby bald baby on her arm. "Can I help you?"

"Allison, is that Dani?" a dark haired man stepped out behind her, another chubby bald baby in his arms.

"Mr. Dennison, we're with NCIS. Have you seen your sister Danielle today?" Ziva asked.

"What's NCIS?" Emily of the Loud Mouth frowned at them. "And what do you want with my Aunt Dani?"

"Emily, go inside and see if Grandmother Stone needs some help?" Max Dennison handed his baby off to the older girl.

"Grandmother Stone," Emily muttered. Obviously helping her grandmother was a punishment for talking back that way to grown-ups.

"Sorry, she's nine. She thinks she knows everything," Max said as soon as the girls and one of the babies were inside the house. "Just out of curiosity, what is NCIS and what do you want with my sister Dani?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We're here investigating the death of a Marine. Dani came up as a person of interest."

"The guy was in his fifties and married. Dani would never be involved with that guy."

"Do you know where your sister is now?"

"I wish. She was supposed to watch the kids for us when Allison's grandparents came over," Max sighed.

"Do you know where we could find her?" Ziva asked.

"She's off tonight, so she'll probably be at our parents house. They're out of town for their anniversary. Dani moved back in when she came home from college."

"If you hear from her, please contact us," Tony smiled at them. "We'll get out of your hair."

Max shared a look with his wife and waited until the agents were gone. Allison nodded her head.

"Something's wrong. If she's not here, Dani won't be at home," Max frowned.

"Call Jay and see if she stopped by the museum. It's close to Halloween, Max, you know how she gets sometimes," Allison bounced the baby in her arms. "At least Ernie gave us the heads up."

"Dani lived on the other side of town from that guy who was killed, and the only older men in her life are Ernie and Jay. Ernie's engaged and Jay's into guys," Max sighed.

"Something happened at the Witching Hour, Ernie said they mentioned the shop. I'll call Margo and ask her if she saw anything."

"Are you gonna hate me forever if I bail on your grandparents?" Max frowned.

"You know where Dani went, Max. It's best you find out what happened at the Witching Hour from her first before you lay the whole 'federal agents are after you' on her," Allison shrugged, not looking forward to the visit with her grandparents and dealing with four kids. But what else could she say? Dani was in trouble and they had to get to the bottom of it.

"Have I told you how lucky I am to have such a great wife?" Max grinned at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Don't I know it. You owe me big time, Dennison."

Max hurried to his car and drove quickly to the cemetery where Emily and Thackery Binx were interred. He didn't notice as Tony and Ziva tailed him.

"Why would he go to a cemetery after speaking with us?" Ziva frowned.

"Well, if my sister had an unhealthy obsession with a dead boy from the 17th century and built up a life around him, chances are she'd be the kind of girl to hang out in a cemetery," Tony grinned at her.

"So she is in the cemetery with a dead boy."

"Still doesn't explain why she kissed McProbie."

"Or why she called McGee by the dead boy's name."


	3. Mysteries and Memories

Title: Three Hundred Years  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: NCIS is owned by Bellasario, Hocus Pocus is owned by Disney.  
Summary: You never forget the boy who gave you your first kiss. Especially if he's the ghost who saved your life.  
Words: 872  
A/N: Gibbs might be slightly OC - just a warning.

**__**

Three Hundred Years

_Mysteries and Memories_

"NCIS? What's that?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services, Ms. Dennison," Ziva said, catching the end of Dani's question to her brother. "I am Special Agent David, and this is Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Damn," Max groaned. "I should have known they'd tail me."

"You were the woman with that guy today," Dani frowned.

"Then you don't know you assaulted a Federal Agent today?" Tony slipped up beside them.

_"Assaulted_?" Max cried, glaring at his younger sister.

"I didn't assault anyone! I kissed him."

"An unwanted kiss or caress is considered assault," Ziva tipped her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"You kissed a total stranger?" Max frowned at her, ignoring Ziva and Tony. "Why?"

"I don't know, Max! He reminded me of Binx!" Dani hissed quietly.

"Thackery Binx - who's been dead for over three hundred years?" Tony caught the end of her hiss.

"No," Dani narrowed her eyes at him. "Your friend reminded me of an old friend of mine who moved away when I was eight."

"Dani," Max looked sad for his sister.

"Don't give me that 'Dani' crap, Max. You got your fairytale ending, okay? Binx - he left in the end."

"Dani, he was older than you and you were just a kid."

"Yeah, and he gave me my first kiss, or did you forget Max? Because that night is pretty much burned into my heart," Dani looked close to tears again.

"Oookay," Tony looked confused. "So just to clarify, you have no knowledge of a Lieutenant Jacob Grier?"

"Who?" Dani frowned.

"Wild goose chase," Tony shook his head. "You really puckered up to McGee because of a childhood sweetheart?"

"McGee is his name?" Dani frowned.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee. And you've never heard of him either?" Ziva demanded.

"First time I ever laid eyes on him was today. I - it was startling to see Binx again - or who I thought was Binx," Dani chewed her lip.

"What about Thom E. Gemcity?" Tony snapped his fingers.

"The mystery writer? I don't read murder mysteries," Dani shook her head.

"You just felt an animal attraction to _McGee_ then?"

"Apparently."

"Uh, that was less complex then I thought it would be," Tony's shoulders slumped. "And oddly disappointing."

"Look, is he gonna press charges -"

"No. Just be careful who you kiss without their permission, Ms. Dennison," Tony flashed her a bright smile. "Or, look for more dashing Federal Agents to seduce."

"Yeah, whatever."

"C'mon Dani," Max led her away, picking their way through the old graveyard.

"Okay, awkward," Tony cleared his throat, reaching for his phone just as it started to ring. "DiNozzo."

_"Why are you and Ziva in an old cemetery?"_

"Abby, why are you tracking my phone?"

_"Why are you and Ziva hiding things from me - or should I say trying and _failing_?"_ Abby demanded over the line.

"Gibbs asked -"

_"Gibbs and McGee solved the case fifteen minutes ago - so I would rethink that answer, Tony._ _And you can be perfectly honest and tell me it has to do with the girl who tried to swallow Tim's face whole on the street."_

"How'd you find out about that, Abs?"

_"Hello, this is _me_ we're talking about. I know everything_."

"You got the CCTV feed on the street."

_"Bingo_. _So, we figure out who that masked man is?"_

"Nothing more than a case of mistaken identity, Abby."

_"Really?"_

"Yeah, just a girl with a childhood crush."

_"For what year?"_

"Huh?"

_"You know Tim was in Salem on October 31st, 1993 -"_

"How old was the girl, Ziva?" Tony cut Abby off, which he was sure he'd pay for later.

"Twenty-five."

"And she'd have been about eight in 1993."

_"Tim's family was in a crash in '93 - he had a mild concussion."_

"What does that mean about this girl?" Tony frowned as he relayed the news to Ziva.

"That he possibly was this Binx in question?" Ziva asked.

"Or that its a coincidence?"

_"I don't believe in coincidences_." Abby huffed over the line.

* * *

Tim McGee stared at the image of the girl on his laptop. Abby had sent her file to him, but no matter how hard he stared at her picture, he still couldn't place her. His last visit to Salem had only been in passing - his mom had gotten distracted behind the wheel at a cloud of smoke coming from somewhere in the city and had swerved into a ditch. They'd only spent the night - and most of that was in the hospital.

He'd never met this girl - Dani - in his life. And still he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Pretty girl," Gibbs said from behind him. Tony, Ziva, Abby and Ducky had already gone to dinner leaving the two of them behind.

"Wish I remembered meeting her before. Whoever this Binx guy was, he certainly left his mark on her," Tim gave a small smile.

"Said something about him being her first kiss. Girls don't forget a thing like that," Gibbs nodded.

"Hmm."

"Go look her up, Tim," Gibbs shook his head.

"But we're leaving in a few -"

"Won't be leaving til morning, McGee," Gibbs sighed. "If you don't go you'll always wonder."


	4. Ghost of You

Title: Three Hundred Years  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: NCIS is owned by Bellasario, Hocus Pocus is owned by Disney.  
Summary: You never forget the boy who gave you your first kiss. Especially if he's the ghost who saved your life.  
Words: 1,644  
A/N: So, this is it. The wrap-up, the finale. Call it what you will. Which is kind of insane, because that's what I said when I wrote the first chapter when this was meant to be a one-off.  
I am also taking liberty with McGee's middle name because I am too lazy to wiki him to see if they ever gave him one.

**_Three Hundred Years_**

_Ghost of You_

Tim McGee stared up at the address that Ziva had slipped to him. Which was the first clue he should have gotten that this could only end badly. Not that he had to actually get out of the car. If he didn't get out, then he wouldn't have to face the girl who'd kissed him by mistake. Frowning, he set one hand on the wheel and reached to turn the key.

"Go home, Max!"

Tim slammed back against the seat as the door of the Dennison home was yanked open. A dark haired man around Tony's age shook his head as he stepped off the porch. And there in the doorway stood the girl who'd kissed Tim hours before. She wrapped her arms around herself and smiled at Max.

"Tell Allison I'm sorry for worrying you guys," she called.

"I'm sure she'll call as soon as I get home," he smiled.

"And I'll tell her the same thing I told you - I'm fine. I just - miss him sometimes."

"We all do, Dani."

"I know."

Tim waited until Max walked away, as did Dani. She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes before turning to go back inside the big empty house that wasn't hers. He sat there frowning at the house for another ten minutes before the door opened again. Her head was down and her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest as she bounced down the steps.

Tim barely had time to react as she crossed the street and came to a stop beside his window. Dani leaned down and caught his eyes, raising her brow at the glass still rolled up between them. Tim blushed as his quickly hit the button and removed the barrier that kept her from talking.

"I just thought you might like to know that Mrs. Bleucorne said that if you sit here staring at my home much longer that she was going to call the police on you, Special Agent," Dani glanced at the house to the right of hers where a red-haired old woman stood peeking out from behind the drapes.

"I wasn't staring," Tim frowned.

"I didn't say I thought you were," Dani bit her bottom lip and looked down. "I just wanted you to know that I had nothing to do with that Marine, and I didn't come up to you to throw you off or -"

"The Marine's murderer has been caught," Tim blurted out. "I know you didn't have anything to do with his death."

"Oh," Dani's eyes rose again and her breath hitched for a second. "Then I just wanted to apologize for - uh, I don't normally do things like that. And it was out of line, so I'm sorry for assaulting you."

"Assault -," Tim groaned. What the hell did Tony and Ziva tell this woman?

"I'm glad you caught the bad guy," she said in a tight voice. "Good-bye, Agent McGee."

She was across the street and had her hand on the door before he knew it. Taking a deep breath, Tim pushed himself out of the car and made his way over to her. Dani looked up at him, surprised to see him behind her.

"Did you need something, Agent McGee?" Dani asked calmly, trying desperately to keep herself cool and collected.

She thought that apologizing would be it, and the man who reminded her so much of Binx would go about his business and go back to Washington. She'd spotted him in his car when Max had left. Hell, she'd peeked out from the living room window and watched him watch the house until Mrs. Bleucorne had called her. Of course, the older woman had been in the coffee shop earlier so she'd thrown words around about Dani's gentleman caller and how things were done in her day.

But now Special Agent Timothy McGee was standing behind her on her porch, and for some reason she just wanted to hug him. Hold onto him and never let him go actually, which was just insane considering she'd never met this man before in her life.

"Why me?"

The question threw her off. It must have had the same effect on him, because he groaned after he realized what he had said. Dani smiled at that, it was nice knowing that she wasn't the only one confused by this whole situation.

"Would you like to come in?" Dani asked, pushing the door open.

"Will your neighbor call the police if I do?"

"No," she blushed. She knew who Mrs. Bleucorne would call - all of the older women who volunteered at the animal shelter with Dani. This was the first guy she'd been seen around since she was seventeen who wasn't Jay, Ernie or her brother.

"Then, yes, I would like to come in."

She led him in to the kitchen, not bothering to say anything until they were seated across from each other at the island. Dani took a deep breath and finally answered his question.

"You reminded me of a boy named Binx. I only knew him for a day, but he - he changed my life," Dani said quietly. "Seeing you today - it was like I was eight years old again, and there was Binx. Alive and laughing."

"You saw him die," Tim murmured. There was a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke.

"I didn't know it at the time, but yeah," Dani nodded. "How -"

"He looked like me, but his hair was longer. He had it in a queue, and he wore dark breeches and a white shirt."

Dani frowned at him. There was no way he could have known what Binx's ghost had worn when he and Emily had finally left this world behind. The only other people who'd known were Max and Allison, and they'd never spoken a word about it to anyone. Mostly because everyone would have thought they were crazy.

"My family was in a minor car accident on October 31st, 1993," Tim licked his lips. "We went to the hospital to get checked out. My little sister Sarah and I had bumps and bruises, and while we waited for my parents, we thought we saw a boy who looked like me and blonde girl."

"Emily," Dani murmured. "She was Binx's little sister."

"They both died on Halloween, didn't they?" Tim asked.

"Emily Binx died on October 31st, 1693," Dani whispered. "Her brother Thackary went missing. His - remains - were discovered three hundred years to the day."

"1993," Tim frowned. "I saw their spirits, didn't I?"

"I'm not sure why, but I think so," she answered slowly.

"We told our mom about seeing the weird kids in period clothes, and she thought we'd hit our heads harder than we did. They ran tests for three more hours before they remembered it was Halloween," Tim shook his head, laughing at the memory. "She didn't want to come to Salem at all. Her grandmother asked her to be a witness to her will changes."

"On Halloween?"

"My great-grandmother was a little odd."

"Sounds like it," Dani thought of something then. "Your mother's family comes from Salem?"

"My great-grandmother's family lived north of Salem. Mom grew up in Maryland," Tim smiled. "Granny Dottie always used to say we came from witch-hunters and that the family had been cursed for their just and noble deeds. Mom used to laugh and say it was probably wicked deeds instead of noble ones."

"The Binx family had more than two children," Dani murmured, her head tilting to the side as she thought it out.

Tim just frowned at her.

"What does that -"

"Hear me out," Dani held up a hand. "Thackary was the oldest son, but Emily wasn't the only daughter. There was at least two more Binx children. I tried years ago to track down the family records, but after Emily was killed and Binx disappeared the family left Salem. Too many bad memories."

"That doesn't mean my mother's family is descended from them -"

"How likely is it that you and your sister see Emily's and Binx's spirits when no one else saw them? You look exactly like him, Agent McGee."

"Tim," he corrected her. When her brow shot up in question, he only shrugged. "We've kissed, I think you can call me by my given name."

"Right. You can call me Dani," she blushed a little at the reminder.

Tim started to speak again when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Excusing himself, he answered it.

"McGee -"

"McMacks-a-lot, leave your little smooch-stealer, we've got a case," Tony's voice said loudly over the line.

"When?"

"Uh, now, Probie? Gibbs is getting fidgety and Abs is just - ow!"

"I'm on my way, Tony," Tim sighed.

Quickly disconnecting, he turned back to face the now subdued Dani. Pasting an apologetic smile on his face, he reached into his pocket.

"I have to go."

"I heard," she nodded. "Good luck on the case, Agent-"

"Tim."

"Sorry. Good luck, Tim," Dani stuck out her hand.

"I think we're a little beyond that point," Tim smiled, leaning forward to press his lips gently to her left cheek.

Her breath caught as she remembered Binx's good-bye kiss. It had been as tender, as innocent as the one that Tim now gave her. Her breath faltered for just a second. He pulled away slowly, a card in his hand.

"Its got my cell and office numbers, just in case you should ever need anything. Or if you're ever in D.C., or just want to talk."

"Thanks," Dani frowned at the card as he turned to leave. She understood he had to leave, but she was still reeling from the possibility of him being related to Binx. "Hey, Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Just out of curiosity, what's your great-grandmothers maiden name?"

"It's Haverly."

A/N2: I lied. One more bit. Grr.


	5. A Story to Tell

Title: Three Hundred Years  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: NCIS is owned by Bellasario, Hocus Pocus is owned by Disney.  
Summary: You never forget the boy who gave you your first kiss. Especially if he's the ghost who saved your life.  
Words: 1,358  
A/N: Final bit. Honest to god. I had to watch the movie three times to get inspiration because I'd sort of forgotten where I was going with this (hey, _you_ try having about fifteen WiP's in your head and uncountable storylines from all the books & movies you've read/seen jammed in there. My brain is no walk in the park, people.)

_**Three Hundred Years**_  
_A Story to Tell_

She never called. Not once. Four months of jumping at every unknown number on his phone was finally getting to him. He was losing his mind. She wasn't going to call. His once-in-a-lifetime connection meant nothing. Tim shook his head. Tony would pick on him for eternity if he knew how hung up he was on this girl. It wasn't as if he'd never been kissed by a complete stranger who he'd magically crossed paths with as a child.

He shook his head and struggled to focus on the paperwork that needed to be caught up before he could finally go home for the night. He finished up nearly ten minutes later and shut off his computer. He could finish it in the morning. None of it was pressing. He rubbed at his eyes and gathered his things.

Maybe he should have taken up Abby's offer to go bowling with the nuns tonight. Maybe he should have agreed to go to the shooting range with Ziva. Hell, maybe he should have watched old movies with Tony -

"Hi."

Tim's head jerked up as stopped in front of his car. Her dark blonde hair was up in a ponytail, her bangs crossed over her forehead as she chewed on her lip nervously.

"Dani?"

"Oh, good, you didn't forget me," she smiled at him.

"I doubt that would ever happen," Tim returned her smile. "It's not every day strange women come up and kiss me."

"Oh, I'm a strange woman now. Max'll be proud," Dani shook her head. "So, Haverly's not that common of a last name."

"Um, what?"

"You're great-grandmother's name? Haverly?" Dani prodded.

"_That's _why you're here? My great-grandmother's last name?" Tim couldn't help it, he felt his shoulders droop in disappointment.

"Well, it's why I'm here, tonight. Not why I'm in D.C.," Dani bit at her lip again.

"Then why are you in D.C."

"Because I moved here last month," Dani blurted.

"I think I need coffee to follow this conversation."

"There's this great place about a block and a half away if you want to go there." Tim frowned at her as she fidgeted with her bag. She gave him a weak smile. "I honestly am not stalking you."

"Okay. Let's get some coffee."

* * *

Things were definitely not going as she'd planned. They were supposed to be going smoothly. She was supposed to subtly insert the fact that she'd moved to D.C. _after _she'd told him what she'd found. And then told him _why_ she'd moved there. Without sounding like the nympho-stalker she was looking like more by the second.

They settled down with their coffees and Dani fumbled with the envelope in her bag for a few seconds. She was going to do part of this right, so help her god.

"You remember the whole - well, Max likes to call it my Binx family obsession?"

"Kind of hard to forget," Tim cleared his throat. Oh god, she was so fucking this up.

"Anyway. There were two younger Binx children born in Salem. A boy Andrew who died in 1697 from an influenza outbreak in Virginia; and a girl named Christiana Binx Morley, who died in 1720 in childbirth. Her third child in two years, actually."

"Ah. So you found them? The Binx kids?" Tim frowned.

"Yeah. There was a _third_ daughter. Henrietta. She married a Haverly in Maryland. And thrived. I mean, the family line goes on down to you and your sister Sarah," Dani took a deep breath. "That's why you look like _him_. And why he came you and Sarah that night."

"Oh, um, thanks. For solving that," Tim's brow furrowed as he studied the documents she'd been pulling out from the envelope.

"But that's not why I moved to D.C.," Dani continued. "The solving the Binx family mystery, I mean."

"Look, Dani, it's been a long day and I - I'm beat, I can't -"

"I didn't flirt with you after the kiss because you looked like him," she blurted out. "You were sweet and understanding, and didn't tell me I was crazy even though I sound completely crazy right now. I - I like you, Tim. I mean, I think you're cute and I wouldn't take back the kiss for anything. But I don't want you to think I'm completely in stalker-mode, which is why I didn't call you for the last four months. Even though I found out all of the Binx stuff about two days after you left town."

Dani felt the heat creeping into her cheeks and decided she'd already blown _whatever_ chances she might have had to explore the possibilities with Tim. This had been a mistake. She should have continued her work in shelter she'd started in three weeks ago and just had Max mail Tim her findings. What the hell was she thinking? That they would magically be drawn together? _Stupid, so stupid_.

"So, I'm gonna go. It was good to see you again. You look great, by the way. See ya, Tim," Dani grabbed her jacket and her bag and fled. What else could she do? She'd embarrassed herself enough for one night.

* * *

Two days later, Tim was still dumbfounded over what had happened in the coffee shop. Dani'd known the Binx solution for nearly four months, and yet she'd waited until she'd been in D.C. for a month before trying to contact him. It hadn't taken _much_ to figure out where she worked and lived, even though it was a teeny bit illegal and probably more stalker-ish than her sitting outside of his office.

The animal shelter was within walking distance of her apartment. And he could see her inside the shelter showing off a little calico kitten to a young family. Her face was animated and she seemed more at ease than he'd ever seen her. _Like a little girl_.

Tim shook his head at that thought. How weird was that? He'd never seen her as a little girl. How long he'd stood there, watching her, he didn't know. Apparently long enough to draw attention to himself.

"Whatcha doin', Probie?" Tony whistled in his ear.

"Dammit, Tony," Tim winced. "What are you doing here?"

"Lookin' for my Probie. What're you doing _here_ Probie?"

"I'm thinking of adopting a pet," Tim rolled his eyes.

"You normally have to go inside and _look_ at the animals to do that, McNoob."

"I'm weighing the pros and the cons." Tim glared at him.

"Or he's fingering the girl in the window," Ziva stepped up beside them. What was this, a NCIS field trip?

"Uh, I think you mean eyeing. Although, ho, look at _that_ doggie in the window," Tony chuckled. "She look familiar to you, Ziva?"

"Isn't that the Dennison woman?" Ziva squinted.

"Yes, that's Dani. Yes, she moved to D.C.. No, it's not open for discussion."

"Oh-ho, too late for that, Timmy. You're dream girl just came outside," Tony laughed. "Ms. Dennison!"

"Tony, stop it!" Tim hissed.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Dani held up a hand to block the sun from her eyes. "Agent David?"

"And Very Special Agent McGee. What brings you to D.C., Ms. Dennison?"

"A career opportunity," Dani fidgeted. "I've spent the last decade in Salem. It was time to leave the past behind."

"Including your work in the museum and cemetery?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. It was time to lay the Binx family to rest," Dani blinked. "Time for me to move on to the living."

"Does that include our wittle Timmy here?" Tony pinched Tim's cheeks, which resulted in Ziva Gibbs-smacking him behind Tim's back. "Ow!"

"It was good to see you, Ms. Dennison. Tony and I have to be getting back to work. We'll see you later, McGee."

"Did you mean it?" Tim asked as Ziva dragged Tony away.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," Dani looked down at her feet. "What are you doing here, Tim?"

"Being stalker-like," he blushed. "Seemed only fair."

"Do you want to try that coffee thing again?" Dani asked in a rushed breath. "I promise I won't bring any dead people into the conversation."

"I'd like that," Tim grinned at her.


End file.
